Faith
by lyricalgirl0521
Summary: Sometimes you just have to have faith. Faith in friends, family, love, but most of all, yourself. A fluffy Edward and Bella story.
1. Somebody to Love

**AN: Hi! This is my first attempt at a multi chapter fic. I am not working with a beta so I apologize in advance for all the mistakes I will make. But if anyone wants to help my beta my story or pre-read and give me advice please let me know. I hope you will give this story a chance. I only have a couple of chapters pre-written and will hopefully be able to post regularly. **

**Thanks for reading!**

****Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer. No infringement intended. ****

BPOV

"Alice, I swear to God I am going to kill you! You need to pick up your damn phone and help me!" I was pacing in the bathroom while trying to get a hold of the woman I call my friend. "How could you do this to me? You lied to me. You better be awake and answer your damn door. I'll see in twenty minutes!" I had to get out of here. As I exited the bathroom, I had to school my face so that I could pass for feeling ill. I walked back to my table to face the man I was "set up" with for the evening.

"Hey Collin. I think I'm going to head out. I'm not feeling well and I really should get home and rest. Sorry. "I put some money on the table and was getting ready to leave, not giving him a chance to respond.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Let me walk you out," Collin said as he started to stand. "Please don't leave the money I've got this."

"No, it's the least I could do considering I've ruined your evening and please just sit and enjoy the rest of your meal." I rushed out of the restaurant before he could ask me for my number, if he was even thinking about asking me for it.

I tried calling Alice again on my way to her house. She better answer her fucking door. I pulled into her driveway, stomped up to her door and knocked in case Bree was sleeping. I heard footsteps come up to the door but no one opened it. "You better open the door Mary Alice Whitlock!" I heard the lock turn and saw Jasper standing in front of me looking sheepish as I glared at him.

"Bella, don't look at me like that, I had nothing to do with it." Jasper pleaded with me as he opened the storm door to let me in. Yup, everyone was afraid of my death stare.

"I know Jasper," I sighed. "Is Alice still awake?"

"Yeah she is. She'll be down in a minute. I was going to call and warn you but you had already called her cell so I figured it was too late." Just then I saw Alice hesitantly poke her head around the wall to the kitchen.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't think this guy would be so bad!" Alice said before I could even say anything to her.

"Alice, where did you even find him? He told me he doesn't know you too well, and not so bad? He did nothing but talk about himself and how big his dick supposedly was, flirt with the server and stared at my boobs all night."

"I'm sorry. I met him at the pediatrician's office, and he seemed like a nice enough guy. Plus, he was pretty good looking."

"Yeah pretty good looking and arrogant! What the hell was he doing at the pediatrician's office?"

"He was taking his son in for a check-up."

"Are you sure he was even single?"

"Yes! He told me he was in the middle of his divorce"

"Alice! What the hell! In the MIDDLE of his divorce?!"

"I'm sorry Bella! I just want you to be happy and I thought you would like him," she said as she started crying.

Oh God, the hormones. I should have known better than to yell at a pregnant woman. I went to hug her and said, "I know Alice. I'm sorry I flipped out. It's just that you lied to me. You told me you wanted to meet me for dinner. When I got there and I didn't see you, I waited at the bar and then some guy I didn't know walks up to me, and acts like he knows me. He started saying that he's glad Alice hooked us up. I was so confused. When I realized it was a set up, God Alice, I was just shocked. I tried to get to know him before I made snap judgments but, he wouldn't stop talking and I just had to get out of there. He was such a creep."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Never do that again. You're done setting me up. What is with you and the pediatrician's office anyway?"

"I don't know. I'm already there because of Bree, and he said he was single."

"Okay, well I'm going to get going. You guys have a great night and I'll talk to you later." I said as I was walking to the door. Jasper was walking me out so he could lock up for the night.

"Bella, please don't be too mad at Alice. Yes, what she did was wrong but, we all love you so much, and we just want you to be happy." Jasper said.

"I know she means well. I love you guys too." We hugged each other goodnight and he watched me get in my car and start it before he closed the door.

While I was driving home I couldn't help but think back on all the losers I've gone out with. Between work and volunteering and making time for my friends and family, I don't have time to go out and meet men. It also doesn't help that my closest friends are married and have kids. That's why Emmett and Alice have taken it upon themselves to set me up.

Why is it so hard to find someone? My friends tell me I'm a pessimist when it comes to love. They tell me I'm too picky or that I'm refusing to give a guy a chance. Maybe I just don't have my priorities straight.

I'm a banking center manager right now, and I'm trying to work my way up the corporate ladder. I didn't even study business or finance in college. I studied English and secondary education. Yes, that's what my degree is in. Why am I in banking? I was working as a teller through college to pay for school and living expenses and just kept moving up. By the time I finished college I was the teller manager and I wanted a change of scenery. So I applied for an assistant manager position in the Chicago land area and that is how I ended up in Barrington, Illinois. I figured I'd stay in banking until I found a teaching position but I kept putting it off. I worked as an assistant manager for the next two years. My manager at the time retired and I thought, what the hell, I might as well apply for the job and see what happens. By some miracle, I got the job. That's what I've been doing for the last three and a half years.

Do I regret never looking for that teaching job? Yes and no. My passion has always been literature, and when I started college, I wanted to share my love of books with kids. Heck, I still do. But I got caught up with trying to move up in the company. I've been making enough money to buy the house I live in now, and to put money in savings as well. Would I be making that much teaching? Possibly, I don't know. All I would really have to do is get certified to teach in Illinois, but I keep putting it off.

I guess I do put my job ahead of not only my love life, but also life in general. Maybe I just haven't found that person that's worth putting first in my life. I don't know what I'm saying or thinking. I had a long day at work and a crappy blind date. I just want to get home, go to sleep and forget this day ever happened.

As I make my way through my house to make sure everything's locked up, I keep thinking about my priorities. Maybe I should take a look at my life and the choices I've made.

Am I really happy? Sure I'm content, but am I truly happy with everything in my life? Am I headed in the direction I want to go? The direction I want to end up in? All I know is this is not where I pictured my life would be at twenty eight when I was eighteen, twenty one or even twenty five for that matter.

Maybe it's time to think about what makes me happy. What do I need to change in my life to make me truly happy?

The last thing I think about as I fall asleep is that it's time to rethink my priorities.

I woke up with a start. I looked at my alarm clock thinking I was going to be late for work but remembered it was Sunday. I lay in bed for another five minutes before making my way to the kitchen to start the coffee before I started my morning routine. I went to brush my teeth and take my shower. Sundays are usually busy for me with church in the mornings and then I usually have a volunteer thing in the afternoon or evening. I volunteer for the high school youth group at my church, that's how I met Emmett. When I first moved to Illinois and got myself settled in Schaumburg, an affordable suburb near Barrington, I set out to find a church.

I was raised Catholic. My parents were never really religious, or practiced regularly. Sure, we went to church for the big holidays, Christmas, Easter, and I was in the required CCD classes until I was confirmed, but that was it. It wasn't until high school that I really found faith. My best friend in high school was in a car accident that almost took his life.

Alan was hit by a drunk driver and was in a coma for a week. When his parents called me after his accident, I rushed to the hospital to be with them. While he was in surgery I couldn't sit still so I started wandering the hospital and found myself in the hospital chapel crying and praying for the life of my best friend. He pulled through the surgery and I visited him every day. When I wasn't with him I was in a church praying that he would wake up and everything would be fine. One day while I was sitting in a pew praying, I felt this calm wash over me. It was a feeling of indescribable peace. I went to the hospital to see Alan, and he was somewhat sitting up in his bed and talking to his parents. He turned towards me, looked at me with his blue eyes and smiled at me. I knew right then that the peace I felt was God's way of telling me that he was okay. After that experience I started going to Mass regularly and praying often.

One of my customers asked me how I was settling into the area and I mentioned that I was looking for a catholic church to go to, and she recommended her church. I went that Sunday and liked it there a lot. At the new parishioner welcome meeting I went to, a giant man walked up to me and stuck his hand out, "Hi. I'm Emmett. I'm the youth minister of the high school youth group," he said.

"I'm Bella; I heard your presentation on the youth group. It sounds fun. I wish they had something like that back in Forks. I would have gone."

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm assuming that you're new?"

"Yes, I just moved to the area."

"Well, I'm fairly new to the youth minister role here in this parish as well. I'm glad that you seem to like the youth group. I'm actually looking for adult volunteers to help with the teens. Do you think you'd be interested?"

Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that. "Um, to be honest, I haven't worked with teens since I did my student teaching back in college."

Emmett just shook his head and said, "That's alright. They're teenagers, they don't require much. Just come to a couple of our events and see what you think." He looked at me with a big smile and I found myself agreeing.

As it turns out I did enjoy it, and the job of adult leader wasn't difficult at all. Emmett and I became good friends, best friends really and I couldn't be happier. I eventually met his wife Rosalie, and his kids and fell in love with his family. He had an awesome family and welcomed me into the fold as an honorary McCarty.

As I arrived at the church and was looking for a pew to sit in a little blonde haired girl was waving frantically at me. "Aunt Bella! Come sit with us," little Emily McCarty practically shouted. It was a good thing Mass hadn't started yet.

I couldn't help but laugh at her exuberance as I made my way to their pew.

"Emily! Quiet," Rose hissed at her daughter. Once I was in their row, Rose smiled at me apologetically and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry about that Bella."

I just shook my head at her. "Don't worry about it Rose. She wouldn't be a McCarty if she wasn't loud."

"That's right," Emmett boomed out while tickling his little daughter. The people in the pew in front of us turned around and shushed us, while Rosalie just rolled her eyes at them.

"Emmett I swear if you wake Claire up and get us kicked out of church you will be in big trouble mister," Rosalie told her husband while rocking the youngest McCarty in her car seat.

The twins, Jane and Alec, looked over at me waved and whispered hi to me, since they were on the other side of the pew.

Emily wriggled out of her father's arms, came over to me and gave me the tightest hug her little arms could. "Auntie Bella, I missed you," she whispered in my ear with her arms still around my neck. I loved all the McCarty children, but little Emily and I had a special bond. Emily was born two years after I had met Emmett and Rosalie. Because I've been there since the day she was born, we were able to forge a bond I didn't have with the twins. When Emmett and Rose asked me to be her Godmother, I was shocked, but also truly honored.

The cantors gathered in front of the choir area and asked everyone to join in the gathering song to start mass. Half way through the service baby Claire woke up and I took her from Rose to hold for a bit. As I was rocking her in my arms throughout mass, I looked over at the family sitting to my left and realized that this is what I want. I want a husband, a companion to share my life with. When I was younger I didn't think I would want kids, but now as I get older, I've come to realize that I do want that. I want a family, but most of all I wanted to love and be loved. It was time to rethink my life, really think about what I wanted and my priorities, and maybe, find somebody to love.

**AN: Okay, so this story isn't too religious, Bella just goes to church and Emmett works at one. It doesn't talk about God too much, don't worry.**


	2. Home

**AN: Here's chapter two, and it's from Edward. It's a short one, but its really just about giving some background information on him. Once again, I am not working with a beta at the moment so I apologize for all grammatical errors.**

**Thank you to everyone that has given my little story a chance. I'm new to writing and hope to give you something good and worth reading.**

**I know people might be weary reading a fic that involves characters going to church or working at a church etc…. This story is not meant to be preachy or to promote on religion over the other. These characters' religion just adds a little something to their personalities and adds a little to the plot line. Trust me religion is a MINOR plot device in this story.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter two.**

****Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer. No infringement intended. ****

Chapter 2

EPOV

Home

Only 498 miles left to go. As I drive through the night, I can't help but think about that saying, every ending is a new beginning. I finished my last semester as a professor of music at Dartmouth last month and am now driving back to my parent's house in Illinois. I grew up in the Barrington area in the northwest suburbs of Chicago. I went on to Dartmouth and majored in music. While there my professors convinced me to stay and go on to get my masters. During my graduate studies, the dean of the music department offered me a position at the university if I stayed on and got my doctorate as well. I didn't want to pass up the opportunity and continued my schooling.

I was offered a position as a professor in the music department at Dartmouth after I finished my DMA. After teaching there for four years, I felt like I wanted to do more. I didn't feel like I was making a difference. I was home for Christmas and my cousin's husband had told me that the band director at the high school he worked at was retiring when the school year ended. He thought I'd be perfect for the job.

When I got back to Hanover after the holiday, I thought long and hard about the information I was given about the job at the high school. I would be directing two bands, the orchestra, plus the ensemble groups and teaching two classes as well, music theory and music appreciation. I wouldn't be teaching as much as I would be here at the university level but I would get to direct music. That was why I majored in music to begin with. I decided I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by. I forwarded my resume and information to the high school, flew to back to Chicago one weekend to interview, and one week later, was offered the position. I gave my resignation, packed my belongings, waited until my lease ended at the end of June, loaded my Volvo and left to go home.

I never felt at home in Hanover. If I were honest with myself, I was lonely. I had friends, don't get me wrong, and I dated, but I never felt like I was home. Whenever I visited my parents, I still referred to their house as home even though it hasn't been my home for thirteen years. Perhaps that was why it was so easy to leave Dartmouth behind.

I arrived at my parent's house around seven in the morning. My parents, Carlisle and Esme were having breakfast when I arrived.

"Edward! I can't believe you're here already! Come in and have breakfast with us before you go up to your room to sleep." My mother was very excited to have me home. After I had finished college she always told me that I should come home.

My dad was reading the paper while eating when I entered the kitchen. He also greeted me happily when as I sat down. My mom made me a plate and joined us at the table. There wasn't much conversation at the table probably because my parents knew I was tired from driving through the night. My mom was telling me little things about what's been going on in the family since I last spoke to her.

"Make sure you call your cousin Edward. She's been as excited as I am to have you back," Esme told me.

When I finished my food, I took my plate to the sink and rinsed it before I put it in the dishwasher. I excused myself to go up to my room to sleep for a couple of hours.

I awoke a few hours later to the most delicious smells. I went to my bathroom to splash some cold water on my face and to brush my teeth. I headed down to the kitchen to see my mom setting dinner at the table.

My mom turned around and gasped when she saw me standing there. "Oh good, you're up. I was just going to go upstairs to wake you. I made one of your favorites tonight, pot roast and roasted vegetables. I hope you're hungry. Your father is stuck at the hospital. He said something about a big car accident and they needed him to stay."

I gave her a peck on the cheek before sitting down for dinner. "Mom, this is delicious. It's been so long since I've had a nice home cooked meal."

"I'm glad to be cooking for more than one other person again. As you can see sometimes your father doesn't even make it home for dinner. I've missed having you in the house for all the years you've been away."

"Mom, as much as I miss living here, I'm going to start looking for an apartment soon. I'm a grown man; I should be living on my own."

"Honey, I know you want to be on your own again. There is no shame in living with your parents until you are up on you are settled again." I really hoped she doesn't get too attached to the idea of me living here.

"It's not like I'm struggling. I have plenty in my savings and I have a job."

"I know sweetheart, but I am your mother. I'll always want you with me under my roof, no matter how old you get. Just so you know you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Even after you find a home of your own, you can come over just to eat if you like."

"Thanks mom."

We made small talk as we ate. I asked her how her decorating business was doing. She told me that since I had left for college she had taken on more clients since she was no longer volunteering at my school or had to be home. Eventually we started talking about more serious things.

"Are you excited to be starting your new job in a little over a month?" she asked.

"I really am excited. I'll get to work with the bands and orchestra. I'll get more one on one time with students and really help them develop their skills, while not losing the teaching aspect of the job with the two classes I'll be teaching." I truly was ready and excited for the coming school year and was happy to be sharing the excitement with someone. "I'm pumped for band camp in August. It's going to be fun. I hope the students like me. I hear that they really admired the last band director and loved working and learning from him. "

When we finished dinner, I got told my mom to go relax while I cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. When I finished and pushed the start button on the dishwasher, I headed into the music room. My best friend for most of my life was in there, the sleek, black, baby grand piano that had been in my family for generations. I spent much of my childhood and teen years playing that piano. It knew all of my secrets, fears, and desires. Whatever I was feeling would come out through my music.

I started warming up with some scales and then went straight into Clair de Lune, my favorite piece to play. Half way through playing I heard my mom walk in. When I finished the Debussy piece, I launched into the song I wrote for my mom when I was in high school. When I finished, I turned to see my mother with tears in her eyes.

"I miss hearing you play so much. My song has never sounded so beautiful, "Mom said as she sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I miss playing for you." It wasn't late but I was still tired from my long journey. "I think I'm going to bed Mom. I'll see you in the morning." I kissed my mom's cheek goodnight and headed up to my room.

When I reached the staircase the front door opened and my dad, looking exhausted walked in.

"Oh, Edward. Are you heading to bed?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm still tired from the long drive."

"Well, goodnight then."

"You too dad."

"Edward?"

I stopped on the first step when I heard him call my name. "Yeah Dad?"

"It's good to have you home son," he said as he hugged me.

"It's good to be home," I responded. It really was good to finally be home.


	3. Ordinary Day

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews and follows! I truly appreciate you guys giving my story a chance.

I am new to this creative writing thing so I apologize if things sound redundant and choppy or if it doesn't flow well. I hope to improve the more I write.

I am hoping to alternate POVs without overlapping too much. I don't want you to have to read about the same things every chapter but sometimes I would like you to see the evens through the other character's eyes.

Hope you enjoy!

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer. No infringement intended. **

Chapter 3

BPOV

Ordinary Day

I don't know why we always had so many emails on Mondays considering the bank is closed on Sundays but as I was responding to some emails in my office, and getting some notes together for a conference call I had in thirty minutes, my phone rang.

"What's up?" It was one of my tellers, Tia on the line.

"Bella, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need your assistance with a customer."

"Where's Peter?" My assistant manager Peter did his job very well but he always seemed to be m.i.a. when a difficult customer was in the building.

"I don't know," Tia replied.

"I'll be right out." I locked my computer screen and made my way out to the lobby and behind the teller line.

"Hello Mrs. O'Brien. How are you today?" Siobhan O'Brien was one of regular customers. She was a cranky elderly woman with money. With the location of the banking center in one of the more wealthy suburbs of Chicago, we dealt with many wealthy clients that wanted everything handed to them on a silver platter yesterday. Mrs. O'Brien was one of those clients.

"Well Isabella, it's about time someone came out to help me." Like I said, they wanted everything yesterday. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes while scanning the computer screen to see what was going on. "Why does your bank insist on putting a hold on my check when I have all this money here?"

"Mrs. O'Brien, this check is for $750,000. For your protection and ours there is a hold placed to make sure the check is good. If we released the funds to you immediately and the check is no good, then your account would be deducted the amount of the check," I tried explaining to her.

"Fine, just give me my receipt. I'm moving my money to another bank." Customers like her always say that, but they never do.

As Mrs. O'Brien walked out the doors, Tia and I looked at each other and just rolled our eyes. It's the same story with her every time she comes in. We were used to it. She wasn't the only problem customer we had.

Peter finally came back from wherever he was hiding. "Peter, were you hiding from Mrs. O'Brien again?" I asked.

He just shrugged and smiled sheepishly at us.

"I'm headed to my office for the eleven o'clock conference call. If you guys have any issues please ask Peter. If you have to, you can shoot me an email or a text and I'll be out." I went into my office and closed the door behind me, dialed into the conference call and pulled up the PowerPoint for whatever we were going to be discussing today.

The call was fairly basic. We discuss the same things every week. The market managers just want to make sure we're on track for our sales, service and daily operations. I'm very fortunate that my banking center has great employees that know what customer service is about. I'm also very lucky that we as a banking center meet our sales goals. There was one particular announcement that caught my attention though. It seems as though one of the market managers was leaving the company, and their position was going to be posted if anyone was interested in applying. I am very interested. It's been what I have been working towards.

The call ends and I open my office door to let the others know that I am off the call and ready to help.

While I'm responding to some emails, I heard raised voices in the lobby.

"Why am I being charged a fee? I shouldn't be charged anything! You are stealing my money," the male voice yelled.

James Harris. He is such a jackass. He used to have money. He made a few, okay, more than just a few, bad investments and now he has almost nothing. The Harris' home is going to be in foreclosure if they don't do something soon.

"Mr. Harris, what can I help you with today?" I asked as I approached him at the teller line.

"You," he said while pointing at me menacingly. "You need to refund these fees for me."

I didn't want to cause a scene because there were some customers in the building, and I knew James Harris was going to cause a scene. "Mr. Harris, why don't we step into my office?"

He rolled his eyes at me but followed me to my office. As soon as I sat down at my desk and pulled up Mr. Harris' account information he started listing his demands. "All those fees need to be refunded to me. There should be no reason I should be getting fees in the first place. Do you know how long I've been a customer of this bank?"

I pulled up his transaction history and scanned the list for the fees he has mentioned. "Mr. Harris, from what I see here on your transaction history, you have three NSF fees, two returned check fees, and one of the returned checks was deducted from your account because you cashed it."

"What do you mean the money has been deducted from the account," James shouts at me.

"It looks like a check was cashed against your account and was returned to the maker because their account didn't have sufficient funds. Because you received cash that wasn't available, your account was deducted," I explained.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Mr. Harris screams in my face.

"Mr. Harris, you need to calm down or I will ask you to leave," I replied calmly.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that," James seethes.

"Mr. Harris, I will only say this to you one more time. I need you to calm down or you will have to leave the bank." I could see James Harris's face turning even redder in anger.

"I expect that money back in my account. This is not the last you've heard from me," with that said, James storms out of my office and out of the banking center. I let go of the breath I've been holding and sigh in relief and sag into my chair. I take a couple of deep breaths and go out to the lobby.

"Is everyone alright?" I ask my associates. They all nod at me.

"I think we should be asking you that Bella," Tia says concerned for me.

"I'm okay. It was just the typical James Harris attitude. Don't ever let any of the customers intimidate you. They have no right to speak to us that way." Customers felt that they could treat us like the dirt on the bottom of their shoes because they hate the company. I don't tolerate that type of behavior in my banking center. I try my hardest to keep my employees safe, and threatening behavior is unacceptable.

"I'm going to take my lunch now. If you guys need anything just call back to the break room or call my cell," I let Peter know before leaving the floor.

As I was eating my lunch, I took my turn on any of the games I was playing and answered texts I had received during the day. I received a text from my mom telling me about some person she saw at the beach that she thought was some celebrity, but as it turned out was just no one. She even took a picture of them and sent it to me. She was on vacation in Florida and had just joined the twenty first century and got herself an iPhone. She has been sending me picture messages all day.

_See Bella, doesn't this guy look like that actor that played Wolverine? – Mom_

The man did not look like Hugh Jackman.

_Mom, do you even know what Hugh Jackman looks like? –B_

I also got a text from Alice reminding me about that BBQ she was having for the 4th of July.

_Don't forget. BBQ at my house tomorrow. Come straight after work. You better not bail on me! -Alice_

_I didn't forget. Did you want me to bring anything? -B_

_If you keep insisting on bringing something, you can bring dessert. How about your key lime pie? –A_

_Sure thing. I'll make 2. Do you think that will be enough? –B_

_That should be plenty. Even if Emmett finishes one off by himself. –A_

_Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. –B_

_Good. You better not ditch! -A_

Alice, for some reason keeps thinking I'm going to ditch her BBQ. It's probably the pregnancy hormones making her crazy.

I finished up my lunch and made my way back to the lobby. I was stopped right before I opened the door to my office.

"Bella, will you come meet a customer I just opened a new account for?" the personal banker, Lauren asked as she shoved the paperwork in my face.

"Of course Lauren," I replied as I quickly scanned the documents so I at least knew the customer's name before I met them.

I walked behind Lauren to her cubicle and heard her introducing me to the customer. "Mr. Cullen, I'd like to introduce you to my manager, Isabella. Isabella, this is Mr. Edward Cullen."

I looked up into the greenest eyes I had ever seen. My eyes widened as I took in his whole face. This man had to be the most handsome man I had ever met. I stuck out my hand in greeting, "Mr. Cullen, thank you for coming in today," I said while looking into his eyes. "I see that you opened a new checking and savings account today. I hope everything went well for you."

"Yes, everything was fine. Everyone was quite…" Mr. Cullen hesitated for a second, "everyone was quite friendly." I wonder why he paused, were they rude to him?

"Well Mr. Cullen, I'm glad we were able to help you today." I reached into my pocket and took out my business card, "if you need any help please don't hesitate to call us here at the banking center or come in. Lauren has also included her business card in your welcome kit as well. We appreciate you opening your accounts here with us today." It was standard procedure for me to meet new customers and for us to give them our business cards. I hope he didn't think I was hitting on him. That would be very unprofessional, though I don't see a ring on his finger and he is extremely gorgeous.

I made my way back to my office when Lauren walked him to the teller line to make his opening deposits. As bad is this sounds, I hope he comes back in again sometime, just so I can see his handsome face again. I chanced a peek out my office door to see if he was still here. He was standing at the teller line talking to Tia, while Lauren and Jessica stood there drooling over him.

I shook my head and turned back to my computer screen to check my emails and to finish up anything I had left before I left for the day.

Five o'clock rolled around sooner than I thought it would and we shut down the banking center for the day. I stopped by the grocery store to pick up the ingredients for key lime pie on my way home from work. I had to bake the pies tonight and then take them to work with me tomorrow to take to Ali's after. I decided that I would bake some sugar cookies as well, and take them over to Alice's and let the kids decorate them.

When I got home, I started on the pies and put them in the oven to bake. While the pies were in the oven, I took the cookie dough I had made a few weeks back and frozen out of the freezer to thaw. I made myself a simple dinner of chicken and rice and relaxed while enjoying my food. When I finished eating, and had taken the pies out of the oven to cool, I rolled out the cookie dough and used the flag and star cookie cutters to form the cookies and put them in the oven to bake. While the cookies we baking, I made whipped cream for the pies and icing to use to decorate the cookies. I also packed the icing coloring and sprinkles in a tote bag so that I remembered to take it with me tomorrow.

Once the cookies were done baking and cooled, I put them in containers and put the containers in the tote bag. I put the pies in the refrigerator and cleaned the small mess in my kitchen. I jumped in the shower then brushed my teeth, slipped into bed and set the alarm on my phone. When I closed my eyes and let sleep take over, I couldn't help but picture the man with the mesmerizing green eyes and hope that I would see him again.


	4. I've Just Seen a Face

**AN: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, and favorite/alerted my story. I am truly flattered and hope you all keep reading. **

**A special thanks to ****Tarbecca, who rec'd Faith over at ADF, I appreciate it and got an influx of readers because of you. **

**Chapter four does overlap with three so you get to read the first meeting from Edward's point of view. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do however, like to play around with Edward and Bella. **

Chapter 4

I've Just Seen A Face

EPOV

Mmmmm. Bacon. The smell of breakfast cooking makes me blink open my sleepy eyes. I reach over to the nightstand to grab my cell phone that has been charging to check the time. 7:23 A.M. I feel like I just closed my eyes. I usually don't sleep this late but considering the fact that I had been driving for sixteen hours took its toll on me. I got out of bed and stumbled over my feet that were tangled in the sheets and comforter as I made my way to the bathroom.

As I walked into the kitchen, my dad was sitting at the kitchen island reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee while my mom was standing at the stove flipping pancakes. I made my way to the coffee maker and poured myself a cup and sat down at the island next to my dad. "What time do you have to be at the hospital?" I asked.

"My shift starts at nine, but I'll probably leave soon. I like to get there early and look over the schedule for the day and take a look at yesterday's patient charts," Dad replied while folding up the paper and placing it on the counter.

My mom set a plate filled with blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon down in front of me. My mouth was watering just looking at it. "Thanks Mom. This looks delicious."

"I made blueberry, your favorite." My mom smiled at me while also trying to pat down my horrible case of bed head. I tried not to roll my eyes at her action. I will forever be a little boy in her eyes.

"It's not every day I get to eat a breakfast like this. I'm lucky if she starts the coffee in the morning," Dad grumbled.

"Hush Carlisle. My son is back home and I wanted to make him a welcome home breakfast. There's nothing wrong with that, "Mom admonished.

"Dad, I need to find a local bank. I used the credit union at Dartmouth but I would like to find something local. Where do you and Mom bank?"

"We actually do our banking at the one Alice works at," Mom cut in.

"Alice works?" I was surprised. My cousin, Alice, had never worked a day in her life. Her parents always took care of her financially and paid for her tuition and living expenses in college. She married Jasper right out of college and they traveled through Europe that summer on their honeymoon. She came back four months pregnant and they decided she wouldn't look for a job since she would be staying home with the baby. The trust fund our grandparents left each of us helped significantly as well.

"Yes. She works now. She decided to get a part time job when Bree started pre-school last fall," Mom replied. "Now that she's pregnant again, I don't know if she will quit after maternity leave or stay part time."

Wow. I never could picture Ali working. I guess she really did grow up. "Well if you could tell me where it's at, I'm going to head over today after looking at some apartments," I told my mother.

"Honey, what's the rush? You can stay here as long as you want." I know my mother is happy to have me home but I'm a thirty four year old man. I don't want to be living with my parents for too long.

After finishing up breakfast with Mom and helping her load he dishwasher, I headed out to look at apartments that I had earmarked in the apartment guide, and a couple I had found online.

I didn't need much. It was just me after all. I just needed enough space for my upright piano.

After showering and unpacking some of my clothes, I head out with the apartment listings in my hand.

The first couple of apartments I look at are decent looking but didn't really feel like home to me. Though I doubt at this point anything will feel like _home_. I pull up in front of a small house I found on craigslist. It looks nice on the outside. When I ring the doorbell an older woman answers.

"Hello. I'm looking for Mrs. Cope."

"That's me. You must be Edward," the gray haired woman answers.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, come on in and have a look around," Mrs. Cope says as she ushers me in. "Its not that big of a house, since it was just my husband and me. The yard work is just too much for me to maintain by myself so that's why I'm renting it out. Well, that and the cold. As soon as I find a tenant, I'm off to Florida."

She leads me from room to room and I have to admit though it doesn't feel like _home_, it does give a homey vibe. Mrs. Cope was right, it is small for a house but it is going to be just me. There were two nice sized bedrooms, and one bathroom. The kitchen was spacious with a little breakfast nook in place of a formal dinning room, and the living room had just enough space for my sofa and piano.

"Mrs. Cope, this is perfect for me. I would love to rent it from you." It was the best place I've seen all day and for the price of an apartment, I would have the space and not have to worry about the noise from my piano disturbing any neighbors.

"Oh that's wonderful! But please, call me Shelly. The only thing I need to do is run a background check and the place is yours. I will also only need one month's rent as a security deposit," she told me.

I gave her all of my information for her to run the background check and I wrote her a check for the security deposit. Shelly informed me that if the background check came back clear, then the house would be ready for me to move in at the end of the month.

As I left the house I would hopefully be renting, I decided to give my cousin a call.

"Well, it's about time you called," Alice huffed at me when she answered the phone.

"Jesus Allie, I just got in yesterday," I responded.

"I know, but I had to hear about you coming home from your mom and my husband. Why didn't you tell me yourself?"

I could hear the hurt in her voice. Alice and I had grown up together and were practically siblings. Her mom is my dad's sister and is very close to my mom so it was only natural that we were close as well. "I'm sorry Alice, but its all been such a whirlwind I didn't even think about calling anyone except my parents to let them know. Between getting the offer from the high school and giving my resignation and packing up my life in Hanover, I didn't even think about calling you. How about we meet for lunch. Are you free?"

"Yes, I am free. How about we meet at the diner?"

"Sounds perfect. I can be there in half an hour."

"Good. I'll see you then," she said.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked hoping she wouldn't hold a grudge.

"That depends, are you treating?"

She was a sly one that Alice. "Of course I am."

"Then you are forgiven. I'll see you in thirty minutes." She hung up before I could say anything else.

As I pulled up to a parking spot in front of our old favorite place to hangout in high school, I could see Alice standing by the entrance waiting for me with little Bree. As I was walking up to them, I was struck by how much the little girl looked like her mother. Even with her blond curls she was the spitting image of Alice. She had the same deep blue eyes nose shape and smile. She was a tiny little thing; it was hard to believe she was four years old.

When I reached the two, Alice pulled me into a hug and was chastising me at the same time. "You should have still told me yourself."

"I thought you said I was forgiven."

"You are. I just wanted to give you a hard time," she smirked at me.

"Bree, look at you. You have gotten so big since the last time I saw you" I bent down so I could get a better look at my little niece. I had seen her at Christmas, seven months ago but she seemed to have grown so much in that time. She was shy and was trying to hide behind her mother's legs.

"Bree, say hi to Uncle Edward."

"Hi Uncle Edward," she quietly said to me.

"Lets head in so we can catch up," Alice said as she took Bree's hand and led us into the diner.

As we walked in, one of the servers greeted us telling us we could sit wherever we liked. We sat down in a booth towards the back away from the crowd so we could talk and hear each other properly.

"So, how was looking at apartments today?" Alice asked while getting Bree situated.

"It went really well. I found a place I really liked and if everything goes through like it should, I will be moving in at the beginning of next month," I told her.

"Wow, you move fast. I'm sure Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle wouldn't mind you staying with them for a while."

"That's not the issue Alice, I know my mom and dad would love having me stay with them but I like having my own space and I like this place. It's a little house actually. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms. Its small, but its just me. The rent is the same as renting an apartment so I figured why not."

"I guess you have a point," she conceded

The waitress came over to take our orders. I ordered myself a club sandwich while Alice ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake. How that girl is still so tiny I will never know. She also ordered Bree chicken fingers with tater tots.

Before Alice could start in on her questions, I decided to turn the tables on her. "So Alice, my mom tells me that you have a job," I said casually.

"Oh, yeah, I do have a job. I work part-time at a bank. Since Bree had started pre-school last fall, I was bored at home so I decided to get a job, and work a couple of days a week, while Bree was at school. The only part time job I could think of that wasn't retail was banking."

"Do you like it?" I asked as our food arrived.

"Its alright. My manager works with Bree's school schedule, and its nothing too draining," Alice replied as she started cutting up Bree's chicken fingers.

"Do you think you will be going back to work after the new baby comes?"

"I don't know. I want to stay home with the baby like I did with Bree, and we really don't need the extra income, but I like getting out of the house and being with adults even if it is only for twenty hours a week. If it weren't for Bella, I probably wouldn't be considering going back at all."

"Who's Bella?"

"Oh, that's my manager. She's great. She is genuinely one of the nicest people I have ever met. She's a good boss. She knows her stuff and handles our clients well. She's also one of my best friends."

"She hires her friends? Isn't that nepotism?"

"No, I had never met her until I interviewed with her. After I started working there, we became friends and started hanging out outside of work. Bree loves her. She's great with kids." At the mention of Bella, Bree's face lit up. "We love Aunt Bella don't we Bree?"

Bree smiled, nodded and answered her mom " I love Auntie Bella. She fun."

"Well, I need to go open a new checking account so let me know where the bank is and I'll head over there sometime to get it set up." We were finishing up with our food.

Alice took Bree to the restroom to wash her hands and I paid the bill.

As we headed out of the diner, Alice mentioned a BBQ she was having for the Fourth of July holiday. "Its tomorrow afternoon, and people usually stay to watch the fireworks from the back yard. You should come. Your parents are going to come and you can meet some of our friends. It will be fun."

"Sure, Alice. I'll be there. " I gave her and Bree a kiss on the cheek and made my way to the bank.

As I entered the bank, an overly friendly girl greeted me.

"Hi! Welcome! My name is Jessica, how can I help you today," the girl enthused as she batted her eyelashes at me. I was starting to get a little skeptical of this place, why would Alice want to work with someone like this. Then I saw the teller behind the counter roll her eyes and the greeter girl. Maybe it's just this girl.

"Um, hi. I need to open and new checking account and," I started to say until another overly friendly girl interrupted me.

"Oh yes, I can help you with that," I followed the nasal voice to see a blonde girl standing behind a desk.

Greeter girl led me over to the desk. "This is Lauren. She is our personal banker and is going to open your account for you today. Greeter girl, err I mean Jessica lingered at the desk until Lauren started glaring at her. Jessica glared right back and they seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation until Jessica left. Strange.

This Lauren girl was just looking at me without saying anything so I figured I'd get things started. "Did you need anything from me? Like maybe my ID?"

"Oh yes, I need your ID," she answered.

I got my wallet from my pocket, pulled out my New Hampshire driver's license and handed it to her.

"New Hampshire? What brings you to Illinois?"

"I'm originally from this area, and I'm starting a new job around here," I replied.

"Do you have a local address?" She asked while typing in my information.

I gave her my parent's address.

"What is your occupation?"

"Teacher."

"Which school?"

"Barrington High School."

"I need a contact number as well."

I gave her my cell number and she continued to ask me the standard questions. She had me pick out a pin for my new debit card and gave me my starter kit of checks and deposit slips in a welcome folder.

"Mr. Cullen, let me grab the paper work I need you to sign off the printer. I'll be but a moment," Lauren said.

When she came back, she had someone else with her. "Mr. Cullen, I'd like to introduce you to Isabella. Isabella, this is Mr. Edward Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, thank you for coming in today," Isabella said. When she looked up from the papers she was holding, I was struck by how beautiful she is. She stuck her hand out for me to shake. When I took her hand in mine I felt a shock go through my hand. I just blew off the feeling, blaming static electricity. "I see that you opened a new checking and savings account today. I hope everything went well for you." I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Yes, everything was fine. Everyone was quite…" I hesitated for a second, "everyone was quite friendly." Damn, I sounded like such an idiot.

Her brow furrowed, as if she were deep in thought. "Well Mr. Cullen, I'm glad we were able to help you today." She reached into her pocket and took out a business card, "if you need any help please don't hesitate to call us here at the banking center or come in. Lauren has also included her business card in your welcome kit as well. We appreciate you opening your accounts here with us today."

She shook my hand once more time, smiled at me and left to go to her office. I kept looking at her until she closed the door behind her.

The sound of a throat being cleared pulled me away from the sight of Isabella's closed office door.

I looked over to see Lauren glaring at her boss's door. She huffed and rolled her eyes. She smiled tightly at me. "Mr. Cullen, let me take you up to the teller line to activate your temporary card and make your opening deposit."

Lauren led me to the teller line and had me swipe my card and enter in my PIN number. I handed my deposits over to the teller who introduced herself as Tia.

Tia finished up my deposits, handed me my receipts, thanked me and I turned around to leave. Before I could take a step further the happy twins stopped me.

"Mr. Cullen, I included my personal cell number on my business card. If you ever need anything at all don't hesitate to call me, even if you just need someone to show you around town." Lauren put her hand on my arm, stroking it. Greeter girl, I mean Jessica, just had this huge Joker like smile on her face and nodded, agreeing with whatever Lauren was saying.

I shrugged away from her touch. "As I mentioned before, I grew up here, so I won't be needing any help. Thank you for your help with the new accounts today." With one last look at the manager's office, I hurried out the door.

On the way home, I got a phone call from the moving company that had my boxes and piano. I sold my donated all of my furniture except for my piano. They were about an hour away from my parents' house. I told them I would be there to meet them.

When I pulled into the driveway, my mom was there getting groceries out of her trunk. I jogged over to her car, kissed her on the cheek, and grabbed as many bags as possible.

After helping Esme bring in the groceries, and helping her put them away, the moving company called saying they needed directions in the subdivision my parents lived in. After relaying the directions I went outside to meet the truck.

Not five minutes after I hung up the phone, I saw the truck coming from down the street. I walked up to the truck to meet the driver and his partner, Felix and Demitri. "Mr. Cullen, where would you like this stuff," Felix asked me.

"It's going to go into the garage," I replied.

After the guys unloaded the truck and stacked my boxes next to my piano in a corner of my parents' garage, I signed the papers, tipped the drivers and waved them goodbye. Thank God I would be moving into my own place soon. Spending time in the garage cannot be good for my old upright piano.

After having a delicious dinner with my mom, Dad was working late at the hospital again; I told her that I had found a place to rent while loading the dishwasher.

"Edward, what's the rush?" Mom asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Mom, I would like to be settled in my own place before school starts. Its not like I'll be hours away, I'm in the next town over. I'll be coming to see you a lot." I know my mom loved having me home again, but I liked having my own space.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be coming over to eat," she said with a huff, but then smiled at me. "You should come have dinner with us a couple of times a week! I'm sure you'll be far too busy to cook for yourself."

"Sure Mom. Whatever you want." I just wanted my mom to be happy. If having dinner with her a few nights a week made her happy, then who was I to deny her.

My mom decided to make us some tea and we sat in the living just talking. We talked about my experience at Dartmouth, even if I had told her those stories before. She told me about her business and some of her clients. Esme even talked about Alice's little Bree and I could tell how much she loved her. She saw Bree as her own granddaughter. I told her about the little house I was going to rent and asked her if she wanted to go furniture shopping with me. Her face lit up with happiness at the fact that I was asking for her help.

We decided to call it a night and headed upstairs to our respective bedrooms. After brushing my teeth and stripping out of my clothes, I got into bed and couldn't help thinking about the face of the girl with brown eyes. With that image in my mind, I drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
